


幸せ

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, DFAB reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, special appearance by godzilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: 幸せ - ShiawaseMeaning "happiness" or "good fortune."It's Iwaizumi's birthday. Obviously, you're coming over to his apartment.Yet another unnecessary related story toYukiandKemuri.





	幸せ

**Author's Note:**

> SCREECHES FROM THE DEAD
> 
> I'm still here. And I'm very thoroughly writer-blocked. I've been trying to fight it by actually writing but the only thing I can get out of my system is smut. At least it's something?
> 
> Anyhow—a very special happy birthday to one of my faves. I still love him ;-;
> 
> Reader is ungendered in this fic. Female genitalia terms used. Takes place some after the events of Yuki but before Kemuri.
> 
> Thanks once again to Mari for the Japanese lesson!

You pat down your skirt and look in the mirror one last time before leaving your car. You shouldn’t be worried; you’ve been with Iwaizumi for almost a year now. He adores you. He’s done everything he could to make you feel good about yourself, make you feel special. There have been a lot of rough patches over the months, but you’re still here and you’re still more than willing to stop by his apartment for some fun. He deserves it after all he’s been through. You deserve it after all you’ve been through, too.

In no time, you step to his apartment door and knock several times, hanging onto his wrapped present with your free hand. It takes a moment before he answers the door, smelling faintly of soap as if he’d just taken a shower. Summertime is a good time for you since you get to stare at him wearing sleeveless t-shirts all the time and flexing when he isn’t thinking about it.

Iwaizumi smiles that subtle smile and comes right in for a peck on the lips. “Hey.”

“Hey,” you answer back, walking forward when he pulls you by the hips inside. “I think you know why I’m here.”

“Heh. It’s almost like it’s my birthday or something.”

“Almost,” you repeat. Shoes aside and Iwaizumi’s eyes on you, you slide one hand up his chest and kiss him again, slowly. Thankfully, he brushed his teeth already and he doesn’t stink of cigarette smoke. Pulling back, you speak softly, “Happy birthday. Did you have a good day at work?”

He nods. “The guys threw me a party in the breakroom. You gonna throw me another one?”

“I mean...does it count if it’s only going to take place in your bed?”

“Oh, shit,” he says, as if he’s really  _ that _ surprised that he’s going to get birthday sex, “it does. You look great tonight, by the way. Forgot to say that when you knocked.”

Almost a year together and you still get flustered when he compliments you. You’re working on that. To curb the heat on your face and your urge to cast his words aside, you hold up his present. “I got you something that isn’t sex, either. I hope you like it.”

Iwaizumi takes the gift and you both make your way to his bedroom. You take a seat cross-legged on the mattress and watch him undo the bow and tear away the paper. Beneath it is a Godzilla figure in mint condition, a nice find when you were exploring small shops in Shibuya.

As Iwaizumi looks in awe (a good sign) at his gift, you scoot towards him from behind and wrap your arms around his shoulders. “I thought he’d be a nice addition to your collection. You’re really a giant nerd, even if you want to deny it.”

Iwaizumi grunts in response, tossing the paper aside and turning his head to kiss you. His tongue swipes over your lips, another good sign and a starting signal for more good things to happen tonight. “Thanks. Keep calling me a nerd, though, and I think I might only make myself come instead of you.”

“That’s mean,” you whine playfully, slapping his shoulder and hopping back to the middle of your bed. Your skirt bounces with you. “Come on. You’ve got your other gift waiting for you.”

Iwaizumi sets the box atop his dresser, then sheds his shirt before crawling on top of you. He seems to get sexier every time he takes off his clothes. It doesn’t help that he’s got a couple more tattoos done on his chest and back. It’s like he  _ wants _ you to keep holding your breath every time you see him. His kisses are deeper this time, tongue claiming your mouth all over again, all the while he drags his hands up your thighs and under your skirt to slide off your panties.

...Except you aren’t wearing any. Iwaizumi pulls back with a growl, looking down in disbelief and into your eyes. You’ve never done this before, clearly.

“Thought I’d save some time,” you giggle.

Iwaizumi says your name in the roughest of tones and you can already feel yourself getting soaked and clenching around nothing. He kisses you again, hard, with two fingers brushing up and down your pussy and his other hand snaking under your shirt. No bra, either. Smart. He takes advantage of that and squeezes one of your breasts, thumb circling your nipple until it peaks under his touch. You make your satisfaction known the moans against his mouth, along with one of your hands sneaking down to reach for his hardening cock.

“Do you want me like this?” you ask when you finally get the chance to breathe.

Iwaizumi doesn’t hesitate to yank off your skirt and pull away your top. “You can be in any damn position you like and I’ll still find a way to make you come. Spread your legs for me.”

You follow orders immediately, showing off how aroused you are from some good old making out and heavy petting. Iwaizumi’s always been a master with his hands (and mouth) and you can always appreciate him when he kisses all the way down your body, then lies on his stomach and gets between your legs. He happens to be doing that now and you tip your head up in question.

“Hey,” you interject. “I thought you’re supposed to get yourself off.”

“You’re saying I can’t do that if I eat you out?” he licks you from bottom to top, almost out of spite even though it’s marvelous as usual. “I like doing this for you. Let me do it?”

In the time you two have been dating, you’ve come to love all the ways he likes to show how much he cares for you. Since it’s his birthday and you absolutely enjoy getting head, you agree to it, one hundred percent. “Help yourself.”

And he does. You thread your fingers in his hair and eats you out like the greatest dessert of all, tongue catching every last drop of you so you’re left completely hot and desperate for more. In the dim light of his bedroom, he’s gorgeous with his hands on your thighs and his mouth wrapped around your clit, sucking it like hard candy until you moan loud enough to rattle the room.

Iwaizumi doesn’t stop there. Pulling off your clit, he inserts one finger just far enough to curl into your g-spot, massaging you there before he inserts another. You screw your eyes shut and feel the heat rushing faster through your body. It takes him sucking your clit harder for you to lose it.

You come on his fingers with a cry of his name. You pull his hair and your thighs twitch uncontrollably, trapping his head between your legs as he continues to milk your orgasm. Heavy breaths follow your release of his head and hair. He closes out the gesture with several kisses to your pussy and full view of him sucking his fingers dry. The very prominent tent in his shorts provides a good view, too.

“I’m guessing you’re not done yet...birthday boy?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head. He comes down and plants a kiss on your neck, sucking there and making his way up to your lips. You encourage him by running your nails down his back, over the new ink depicting a tiger in a forest. Your lips are borderline sore by the time he finally backs off and gets naked, not that you’re complaining when you’re soaked again, ready for his cock.

After some shuffling around to put a condom on, he gets back in bed on his knees, takes you by the hips, and lifts you up effortlessly to his cock. Slowly, he pushes in. The long sigh that leaves him drives your heart mad; you can see the satisfaction on his face like he’s coming home when he’s with you. You can only hope he makes that same face for however long you’re together. Once he fills you to the brim, you dig your nails into the sheets and moan, adjusting to the stretch and nodding when you’re ready for him.

Iwaizumi’s relentless. He starts slow and picks up quickly, skin slapping against yours to chase his orgasm and give you a second one. Primal and determined, he rises to his knees and lifts your hips up higher, leaving you to press your head into the pillows. Thrust after thrust, he hits your g-spot and curses his way through his fucking.

“Fuck,” he murmurs as he moves one hand to play with your clit. “Come for me. Show me how much you love it.”

There’s no denying him. You wrap your legs around his waist the best you can, pumping your hips up as you come on his cock and pull the sheets. You’re not as loud as you can be, though it never matters. Your pussy clenches around him and all that’s left for him to do is finish inside you, which he does shortly after you.

He drops your legs onto the mattress and comes down when he shudders through his own release. Kisses come after, along with his hands freely roaming your entire body. 

His voice is quieter, deeper when he catches his breath. “I love you.”

You blink away any oncoming tears and smile up at him. He may have said it before, time and again, but you still become overwhelmed with the same amount of emotion. “I love you, too.”

Cleanup follows, plus more little phrases and sass. Nothing much has changed between you two since meeting almost a year ago. Really, the only difference is that he knows your real name, and he says it like it’s the greatest gift ever given to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and money for a Godzilla figure are greatly appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
